duskatdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
: "After Chaos comes peace... True extermination begins now". : — Darth Vader , The Halloween ProYect. Darth Vader '''(formely known as '''Anakin Skywalker) is a character from the Dusk at Dawn pentalogy created by tiojaviss. He serves as the main antagonist for the first half of the saga, being the mastermind behind the events that took place in Ultimate Battle, A Not So Happy Christmas and The Halloween ProYect. Vader used to be Palpatine's sith apprentice until he allowed his son, Luke Skywalker, to die at the hands of his master. This event changed Vader's perception of life completely, twisted his mind and made him insane. A nihilist, Lord Vader's real aim is to destroy existence itself to create a new reality in which he saves his son from certain death. Biography Early life Born Anakin Skywalker, Vader was raised as a slave by his mother Shmi Skywalker on planet Tatooine. At a short age he was taken away by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to be trained in the ways of the Force. Ignored by the young Skywalker at the time, the Jedi suspected him to be the Chosen One, due to his unusual conception (Shmi revelealed that "there was no father") and high midi-clorian count. After Qui-Gon's death at the hands of Darth Maul and with certain reluctance on the Jedi Council's behalf, the boy was accepted in the academy under the watch of Obi-Wan. He would later fight for the Galactic Republic before falling to the Dark Side and becoming Palpatine's most efficient apprentice, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith. A fateful decision : "I don't know what happened, I just could not betray my master. I was... scared, perhaps". : — Darth Vader , The Halloween ProYect. Years after the fall of the Galactic Republic, Vader would discover that, in fact, his son Luke Skywalker was alive and that it was him who had destroyed the first Death Star. Hoping to replace his broken apprentice, the now emperor Palpatine ordered Vader to hunt down and capture the young rebel. Vader's son surrendered to the imperial forces, in order to redeem his father and defeat the emperor. Both father and son were dragged to a lightsaber duel, in which Vader learned that Luke had a sister, Leia Skywalker. Vader stated that if the young man wouldn't fall to the Dark Side, his sister might be a good replacement. In an explosion of anger, Luke striked his father with a series of lightsaber blows that finally put an end to the struggle, with Lord Vader lying on the floor, defeated. After confronting lord Vader, Luke was adressed by Palpatine, who told him to kill his father and claim his place as the emperor's right hand man. The young Jedi challenged the old Dark Lord of the Sith by reaffirming that he was a Jedi, just like his father before him. Angered, Palpatine unleashed a barrage of Force lightining upon the Jedi. Vader stood up and watched how his son was being tortured by his master. A sense of protection towards his son bloomed, he intented to interfere, but his body wouldn't follow his commands: fear towards his master invaded his heart and hopeless, he remained still, watching his son die. Palpatine ordered Vader to dispose of the body by throwing it into the Death Star's reactor. Vader did as he was told. With Palpatine still alive, his Battle Meditation was never interrupted and so the Rebellion was crushed by the Empire. After the destruction of the rebel fleet, Vader traveled to the moon of Endor where a presence just as strong as Luke's emanated: it was Leia's. Once he landed, he ordered the captain of the imperial forces on field to stop the prisoner's executions. However, when he finally arrived to the main cells, it was too late, as his dauther had died in a crossfire and her body was among the rest of the rebels. Enraged, Lord Vader recovered Leia's body and destroyed the facilities, killing all of his men. He then returned to the Death Star where he tried to revive his dauther, in vain. Palpatine discovered this and punished Vader by making him, once again, dispose of the body. These actions marked Vader's psyche, tormented his soul and slowly drove him insane. The master plan : "Yes, I am the one who told Palpatine what to do. I am the one who ordered Palpatine to make you and Lucemon meet. I am ''Chaos, Palpatine's guide". : — Darth Vader to Myotismon after revealing his true identity, The Halloween ProYect. After his confrontation with Luke, Darth Vader was made clear of his master's intentions to replace him. In contrast, Lord Vader had developed a great hatred towards Palpatine. He now was determined to change his son's fate no matter what. In search for answers, Vader traveled to the Sith planet Korriban, where he met a young Darth Krayt. The two Sith Lords clashed their lightsabers and with a powerful strike, Darth Vader ended with Krayt's life. Shortly after that, Vader summoned the spirits of the deceased Dark Lords to ask them for the answers he was looking. While none of them granted him the knowledge to resurrect the dead, they revealed Vader the darkest secrets of the Dark Side and accepted to train him as they saw in Palpatine the ruin of the Rule of Two imposed ages before by Darth Bane. Moments before leaving Korriban, Vader had a vision of the Chaos, a place where all the deceased Sith Lords went after dying. However, Vader sensed a powerful entity that surpassed by far the power of anyone he had met before. Just then, he understood that the Chaos was not a place but a being, and that the deceased Sith Lords were assimilated by such entity. Witnessing the source of destruction fueled Vader with new powers and knowledge, allowing him to overcome some of his limitations. With this new knowlegde, Vader assumed the entity of Chaos, God of Discord, and schemed to destroy his master in order to avenge his children. Unknown to him at the moment, the real Chaos had granted him his new powers as the God saw in him a way out of his imprisonment. Vader disguised his presence and presented himself telepathically to his master as the Dark Side. Knowing that Palpatine would replace him with a new, more powerful apprentice, Vader told the old Sith that there were other dimensions and that powerful beings inhabited them. Claiming to be the source of the emperor's power, Vader persuaded Palpatine to develop an interdimensional machine (later known as the Gate project), all hoping to find the dimension where Chaos was imprisoned and steal his power. When the Gate project was concluded, Vader used his new power to track down the most powerful dark energy he could find. His senses brought him to the Digital World, where Myotismon resided. While not all-powerful as Chaos, Vader knew that Myotismon had the potential to become a mighty apprentice for him once he had dealt with Palpatine. An instant later, a second powerful presence struck Vader's concentration: it was Lucemon's. Another vision enlightened Vader: both digimon would fall at the hands of the digidestined of their own dimensions. Not knowing who could serve him better to destroy his master, Vader (this time, as Chaos) proceeded to persuade Palpatine to make the digimon fight to death, so a victor could be chosen. He told Palpatine to interfere in Myotismon and Lucemon's fate, granting them the dark energy they needed to defeat their foes. With both candidates now safe from certain death, Palpatine influenced Lucemon through the Force to travel to Myotismon's dimension. Vader's plan was foiled when Palpatine, seeing how Lucemon and Myotismon were evenly matched, corrupted the Royal Knights Duftmon and Crussadermon in order to urge both candidates to fight another threat. Even Palpatine did not foresee the alliance that Myotismon and Lucemon forged, an alliance that would become a powerful friendship. Unable to choose a winner, Vader opened his mind to new alternatives. It was then that a new precense was revealed to him. This time, it was not a dark one, but an enlightened soul. Vader quickly resolved that if he was going to fix his mistakes, he had to do it not with the power that destroyed his son but with the one that Luke swore to fight for: the power of the Light Side. Vader tempted his master by telling him that Menslady, the one with the Light energy, was the most powerful being in the universe, and that not even Myotismon or Lucemon could defeat her. Reluctant, Palpatine sent the new candidate to the dimension where Myotismon and Lucemon were. She first met Myotismon, to whom she fell in love with after getting to know him. Shortly after that, Myotismon fell in love too. This surprised both master and apprentice, as they could not figure out how someone as Myotismon could fall in love. Even then, Vader saw the opportunity he had been waiting for: by taking away Menslady, her feelings for Myotismon would give her the power she needed to become stronger and only then, Vader would be able to defeat the emperor. As expected, Vader waited only what was necessary before speaking to Palpatine as Chaos and commanding him to take Menslady as his acolyte. One afternoon, Lucemon and Myotismon had a fight regarding Menslady's role in their alliance. Palpatine knew it was the time: after Myotismon left his castle, Palpatine appeared to Lucemon, telling him that if the Demon Lord helped him get Menslady to the Sith's dimension, it would be easier for Myotismon to overcome his feelings for her. Lucemon accepted to deliver Menslady and through deception, Menslady was brought to Vader's realm. Even though Lucemon had high hopes for his friendship with Myotismon to improve, his expectations will prove futile as the later will become obsessed with finding his beloved one. The Battle for Christmas : ''"I orchestrated the Battle for Christmas and I told Palpatine that the Heroes were gathered by Order... While it was ''I who put the pawns in the board!"''. : — Darth Vader upon revealing his true intentions to Myotismon, The Halloween ProYect. The real Chaos appears The Resistance The Battle for the Universe Category:Villain Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:A Not So Happy Christmas character Category:Deity Category:The Halloween ProYect character Category:The Chaotic Wars character Category:Star Wars character